But In the End, We Cherish Ourselves
by Lady Stress
Summary: "Loving your self and actions is like making a perfect peanut butter and jelly sandwich" Short stories with no storyline intended, possible Z/L. Minor OCs included
1. Gifts and a Leaky Pipe

But In the End, We Cherish Ourselves:

_***Gifts and A Leaky Pipe***_

Leanne slipped out of her small, tidy bedroom to sneak up in Zephyr's room. Who hasn't woke up, hence it's twelve. Leanne had not even notice the eldest, sitting already enjoying his _adventurous_ television shows, as Leanne would recall it. He eyed her closely as her delicate hands slid up the old handrail.

"Zephyr's not home, Leanne." He called out just as the blond woman was reaching the top step. She spun around just as Vashyron got up to put his breakfast away. "But if he was, he would in fact have _enjoyed_ your presence."  
>Vashyron returned to his beloved couch with a red mark of disapproval, planted firmly on his cheek. Leanne fluttered angrily. But the Vashyron could see from beyond her raged face, a blush was swelling her.<p>

"Do you know where he gone off to?" Leanne said minutes after returning to her normal naive self. Vashyron gave a hearty chuckle.

"Sure I know, I always know," He answered. "He went to go do "errands". Can't tell you, however." Leanne sighed and headed to the messy kitchen, stepping clumsily over areas slick with water. Pipes were leaking again. She noted hopeless with worry. Where was the young boy when she need help with housework?

It's not fair to do any of Zephyr's housechores, was it? She got the mop and cleaned the gunky floors in the living room. Leanne obviously didn't her her night's worth of beauty rest, consisting of nine hours, plus an hour extra just in case Vashyron himself were to sleep in.  
>Which was not very likely. He was king to pulling all-nighters. He could easily do anything that manipulated his normal sleeping regimen.<p>

Leanne's head started pounding. Opening the cupboards from under the sink, she found the leaky pipe and pressed her small hands against the massive main pipe. Water slipped through her fingers and onto her pajama pants. _Would a towel help out? _She thought. _Maybe a towel can sorta fix it till Vashyron gets to it._

"Hey, Vashyron," She grunted, shifting her weight so that her shoulders rested on the cupboard doors. "Mind passing me a towel?" A groan sounded from the other room.

"Why on Basel do you need a towel? Use the one in the kitchen." Vashyron muttered. Leanne blew a few strands of hair out of her face, the pipe seemed more agitated now, more water skimmed down her arms. A trickle of cold water instinctivly made her grip tighter.

"Where?" She gasped, sides of her shirt was absorbing more water.

"On the stove, in front of the sink. I think..." _Useless, _Leanne gritted her teeth, and to her amazement, a white, fluffy towel was hanging from the handle. Leanne released one of her hands and extended it to reach for the towel. Her weight shifting away from it, and to make it worse, pulling towards her. More water seeped making Leanne's determination for the white towel greater. Her fingers dabbed at the fluffy material, and just as she was grabbing it...

KRRRT! SPRUSH!

Leanne grasped the towel, and looked back to the pipe. She had to force her eyes closed as water hit her. The cold water forced her to drop the waterlogged towel that Vashyron slid in, glimpsing at Leanne with the lead piece from the sink in her hand. Another with the towel, dabbing uselessly at the floor, which water spread to. Vashyron hooted, moving Leanne away in taking the pipe to shove back in to it's place. Water surrounded his feet and started to reach for Leanne's. Vashyron's laughter was still heard from the sprinkle of water.

The door opened and a familiar noise of metal clanking was heard from the shower. Leanne peered over, Zephyr was at the front door with a puffy bag in his hand. Zephyr walked forward towards Leanne, eyes gazing at the floor and sometimes his feet. And with an arm out; gave Leanne the light bag. Leanne took it and attempted to sneak a peek on Zephyr's face. But Zephyr backed away and turned around.

"Here, I thought you said you needed more clothing." Zephyr said, a little muffled. Leanne raised an eyebrow. Her closet was overflooded with clothes, yet she opened the bag and pulled out an black shirt.  
>She grinned, it was the most adorable cat she had ever seen. It was a white tabby and blue eyes. Same designing as her piggy shirt.<p>

By the way, she looked down at her shirt that she was wearing, all clumpy and soaked and heavy with liquid. She looked at Zephyr, who was still peering at the floor and hugged him. Zephyr shuddered with surprise that he _almost_ recoiled from her grasp. Leanne dropped the bag and shirt. "Thank you." Zephyr blinked and awkwardly hugged her back with one arm. Zephyr was soaked as well now when Leanne parted. Leaving Zephyr with his dry arm out hanging out, as if he were to give someone a highfive. Vashyron bursted out the door, arms out towards Zephyr.

"Awww, does Vashy also get a hug?" Before Zephyr could respond, Vashyron took him in his heavy arms. Shaking him like a old ragdoll being manhandled by a seven-year-old pigtailed girl.

"I- I- can-can't b-b-reathe!" Zephyr shouted in alarm, Vashyron pulled back, face changing from a playful expression to a 'what died here?' kind of expression.

"Damn it Zephyr, now this whole house it going to be stinking of wet dog!" Zephyr glared at Vashyron's narrowed eyes, and to make it worse, Leanne's raspy giggling sounded from her room. Zephyr growled briefly and stomped up his room. Meanwhile, Vashyron slipped out of his wet jacket and brought out clean clothes for when he was finished after his shower, and slammed the bathroom door.

The three returned, Leanne with a dry towel in her hair. Zephyr was dried up and had a fresh pair of clothes. Vashyron was sitting with his eyes closed. Oblivious of the two drawing on his face.

"Zephyr," Leanne started, closing her marker. Zephyr, who was content of drawing a unibrow on the older man's face looked up at Leanne.

"Yea?" He responded, finishing up the unibrow and closing the thick _permanent_ brown marker.

"I think I should take you shopping know, for more jackets and such." Zephyr mentally face plamed. But thinking it was too rude to give up that offer. "Er, sure. But we should go to bed, Vashyron could wake up anytime soon." Leanne agreed by shaking her petite head. Exchanging 'good nights'. The two went to their rooms and snuggled in quietly.

They could faintly hear Vashyron waking up and heading over to the refridgerator for his wine. What they didn't expect from Vashyron was a troubled holler: "YOU GODDAMNED SONS OF BITCHES! WAIT TILL I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!" 

Besides from that, their night _would've _have been nice.


	2. Lemon Coughdrops

**Note: First OC is here! Not going to be hard to notice. German is spoken here a little. If you can speak it, that's awesome! But if not then Google Translate would be best. Enjoy!**

****Lemon Coughdrops****

It didn't take long for Leanne to realized that she was sick._ Again._ This cold was worse, leaving her to where she couldn't move. Even Vashyron was now worried.

Leanne wheezed and spluttered. Her nose was runny and her eyes had thick liquid streaming. If only she knew not to be pulling on that weak rusty pipe, she wouldn't sitting in her overheated room. Thank God she didn't cut herself on it. Now that's something Vashyron wouldn't be wording out to a baleful eyed Zephyr.

Leanne couldn't resist to giving out a weak, raspy giggle, it was actually pretty funny. Sometimes she wished she was like Vashyron, able to shake it off and laugh.

She heard thudding at her door, it was Zephyr again. Checking on her every hour or two just to make sure she wasn't _dying_ or anything. Zephyr opened the door and waddled into her room, his boots making an obnoxious clanking noise against the hardwood floor. Leanne didn't mind, her ears also felt full like her eyes.

Zephyr stood by her for a moment before letting out a sleepy sigh. It wasn't till Leanne started coughing up hairballs for when he stopped sleeping. Leanne instantly felt guilty. She didn't want to be a huge bother.

"Leanne, me and Vashyron are going to get something for your cough, we will be right back." Zephyr muttered. And before Leanne could gaze at Zephyr he was gone, out of her room and outside to Vashyron who was waiting for him. Leanne laid back down, now dizzy from sitting up and fell into a dazy slumber. Her head pain was already gone from shutting her eyes. She fell asleep before her head hit the soft pink pillow.

_Meanwhile..._

"Should I get cherry or mint. Perhaps she like lemons." Vashyron said, holding up various packs of cough drops. Zephyr scoffed, and took the lemon pack. He already knows Leanne's favorite. He sometimes sees her use lemon in her tea almost all the time. Maybe she does like lemon.

Anyway, cherry tastes like yucky syrup medicine. Mint always made your throat awfully hollow and, to Zephyr's experinence, made his tongue burn. But he wasn't going to go there.

Vashyron winced at the coughdrops. "Gee, these cost alot for a pack of twenty-four." Vashyron placed the bag back on it's hook.

"Maybe that lady can help us." Vashyron said, pointing to a bored, tired eyed black haired girl at the counter. Besides, from the fact she looks like she's half asleep. Vashyron walked over and tapped the wooden counter next to the girl's head. She twitched and her head flew up and eyed Vashyron angrily.

"Yes?" She said, a weird syrupy accent. Vashyron glanced at Zephyr and looked over the lemon coughdrops hanging awkwardly on the hook. "Do you have any recommendations on coughdrops, you see, our friend is sick." The girl just blinked.

"Was? Freund ist krank?" She said, words seemed like they were sticking together like tape. Vashyron stepped back and pondered. Was this German..?

"Sorry, ja, unser freund ist krank." He paused, the girl sat up, listening intently. Her eyes hardened from sleepy shells to curious robotic eyes. They never left Vashyron's face. Zephyr walked and stood next to Vashyron. "Do you speak English, or what? This isn't really helping." Vashyron swatted Zephyr away behind him. "Ja, I speak a little. You need coughdrops, am I right?" She said. Vashyron nodded.

"Do you have any lemon ones?" The girl stopped him and pulled out a small plastic bag and dumped a little bag in it and gave it to Vashyron. "Have a nice day." Her accent cleaning up quickly. Vashyron peered into the bag. What the?

"If friend is sick, I help them. These coughdrop will make her better, no charge." Vashyron closed the bag, "But why?"

"Because, I actually feel guilty for friend." She muttered, lowering her head. "Besides, it's not like I am staying here." She said meekly, smiling shyly. Vashyron was confused.

"Hey, are you almost done, I am about to die of old age." Zephyr said with a loud groan. "You better not be flirting again." Vashyron narrowed his eyes at Zephyr, then back to the girl.

"I'm sorry, he's just being a asshole." With slight curiousity, the girl giggled. "Ass...hole?" Vashyron nodded.

"Who are you then? Are you Asshole too?" Zephyr snorted. "No, I'm Vashyron. What is your name?"  
>"Mein name ist Kean." She said cheerfully. Vashyron looked at the clock, five minutes till twelve thirty.<p>

"Well, bye Kean. We have to go now, our friend is waiting. Thanks for the coughdrops." Kean smiled.

"Okay. Bye Vashyron, bye Asshole!" Kean said. Zephyr emitted a low growl at Vashyron, who laughed like there was no tomorrow. "Well, you _did _had it coming." He managed to say through snorts of laughter. Zephyr ducked his head and glared at the floor. "Shut up."

"Not happening."

_*Back to Leanne*_

Leanne woke up, sweat was drizzling down her face. At least she felt better, now being able to move slowly, not as much, but it will work.

"You could have gotten her in trouble, you know? There was people around when she said that!" Leanne sat up at the sound of Zephyr's voice. A low thud sounded from outside her door.

"Moron! I know that! Now shut up, you'll wake Leanne." The door opened, Vashyron strolled in and saw Leanne sitting up, Vashyron popped open one of the coughdrops and gave it to Leanne's shaking hands. "How are you feeling? Do you need to throw up?" Leanne giggled.

"No, I actually feel better now that you guys are here. What are these? I don't recognize this as any brand." Leanne chattered.

"Just try them, you will feel much better." Vashyron urged. Leanne shrugged and took the drop in her mouth. Seconds later, Leanne smiled.

"These are wonderful! Where did you get them?" Zephyr joined in with the two, rubbing his sore head with his hands. He passed Vashyron, sneering. "This might sound stupid, but I rather have Leanne smacking me for now on!" He protested. Leanne reached over and cuffed him on the back of his aching head. He grunted in pain. But didn't remark.

"We went to that one store, and met this nice lady, her name is Kean. I wish you can meet her. But I don't think she'll be there by the time." Vashyron said incredelously with guilt.

"Oh, that's the crazy german lady's name," Zephyr started. Leanne slapped his cheek, but faultered and slunk down on her bed. "Wow, I might have to be sick all the time. These are seriously really good." Zephyr and Vashyron already can hear the drop do its magic. Her voice sounded clear, and her cheerful spirt heightened.

"Hey, let's not go crazy. You are still on the clock, if you're sick all the time. Then I will... I will take it off your paycheck." Vashyron stuttered. Leanne didn't look to convinced. "What paycheck?"

"Exactly, he's too cheap to get some." Zephyr said.

"Hey, not my fault you never do a great job, always half-ass it. Dumb ass." Leanne shushed them and pulled them both in a group hug, like last time she was sick."_Let's not go crazy. _At least I'm feeling better."

"Not in good shape to cook though." Zephyr stated  
>"Oh boy, here we go again,"<br>"Fine, go make some ramen then," Vashyron suggested.

"GUYS! SHUT UP!"  
>"Gee Leanne, I didn't know you were so unlady like. Not supposed to yell at someone, everyone knows that. Shame on you."<p>

_**SLAP!**_


	3. Where's My Pant?

:;:;But In the End, We Cherish Ourselves;:;:

"Where's My Pants?"

/*\

/**\

Zephyr awoke the next morning, feeling refreshed after his afternoon beating from Leanne yesterday. It was a quiet afternoon. Now noticing how _subtle _it was in his dimly lit room. At this time, Zephyr's door would have been knocked over by Leanne calling him down. It was not normal, to be able to sleep until two and be able to get away with it.

Oh, hell with it. Zephyr said to himself as he lifted himself off his aged bed. Any bed newer than this one will have been horribly rejected by him. Reasons unknown, he checked his closet for clothes.

Nothing, Zephyr thought, nothing but shirts. The only thing close to pants was a frilly, pink skirt that was possibly two sizes too small. The skirt was something a child would have worn for their tea parties at a friend's house. However, at the same time, a cold chilling feeling had made him suspect that it was Leanne's.

Zephyr shut his door, as if to assure himself that nothing else would go wrong and checked his tore up dresser. Still, nothing Zephyr would have called 'pants'.

Suddenly, a light, but firm tapping on the door resounded to Zephyr's sensitive eardrums. "Hey, we have a mission to do." Vashyron said through the thick metal door. Zephyr let out a soft sigh.

"Whatever." Zephyr went back to his search. Vashyron had not even left the door; Zephyr could hear his impatient breathing. That had…. Amusement and laughter leaking? Zephyr was not even sure if Vashyron was laughing at all.

Zephyr threw his hands and gave in; he had to wear the skirt. There was no either way to put it. It was there as if it was his only answer.  
>"Leanne said if you don't finish up real soon; you're not getting dinner." Vashyron warned. Zephyr chuckled to himself, Leanne would not try that, a couple of times she had said the same threat, but Zephyr and Vashyron were still able to eat.<p>

"I'm serious!" Leanne fumed.

Zephyr forced himself in the funny pink skirt. The thing hugged him so tight; he thought his hips would crumble under them.

Another problem was that: it also was ridiculously too short. How did he expect himself going outside and wearing this? Zephyr put on one of his longest shirts; which was his white shirt with a zipper to the side and stepped out. A clicking and flash blinded him, but when he regained his vision; a snickering Leanne and Vashyron were in front of him with their backs turned.

"What the hell? Was this a joke," Zephyr screeched. Vashyron's laughing grew more coarse and louder. Leanne's giggling went on non-stop.

"To-totally got you back!" Leanne choked out. Zephyr could not help but blush slightly. Is this how Leanne felt during their missions?

"Wha-whatever, we need to go now." Vashyron warned. Leanne and Zephyr nodded and with Zephyr protesting, they left Sweet Home.

Leanne crimpled a gunman to her right and went for another gunner to the right of her. Vashyron seemed to have a lot of fun torturing a dressed up dog, spraying bullets on its brown pelt, which was now spayed red from blood.

Zephyr stayed behind, feeling a strong urge to jump in the air and finish it all. However, the skirt had been bothering him while they walked here.

"Come one Zeppy! Trust me this is more fun than it looks!" Vashyron teased. Zephyr nimbly shot down a man that attempted to shoot him.

The ground was cluttered with blood, bullets and sweat. Leanne slipped a few times, but managed to lift herself up before the dog's gnashing jaws caught her arms.

_Maybe I can sneak a jump while they aren't looking,_ Zephyr thought, _then I can kill them all before they can notice. _

Zephyr looked to his two comrades; Leanne was busy running at a safe distance from an abnormally large Doberman. Vashyron was taking his sweet time looking in his grenade box from behind a barrier.

Zephyr adjusted the skirt, then launched in the air. Raining down hell with his SMG. His enemies did not bother to look up at him, for he was unstoppable.

Landing swiftly on the ground, he peered back at his fallen targets, sighing with slight amusement. Vashyron and Leanne followed behind him, snickering silently.

It was a long day, and Zephyr knew it. Before he could hit his pillow, he had fallen asleep. Leanne and Vashyron stayed downstairs, Leanne had watched Vashyron fish out a familiar object he had used on her date with Pater.

Leanne looked over his shoulders, a disturbing picture now plastered to her young brain.

Vashyron had taken a snapshot of the young boy's uplifted skirt when he leaped across the arena.

"Bet he didn't know that I wasn't just getting a grenade, did he."  
>Of course, Vashyron planned it all along; he had hidden the camera in the grenade box before they left.<p>

"Delete those pictures now." Leanne urged. Vashyron shrugged, he thought he could leave them for Leanne later.

With a chuckle, Vashyron headed to the bathroom, not knowing that the young girl was looking at the picture with a nervous blush spread on her face.

Zephyr woke up from his slumber, something lumpy and uncomfortable under his pillow. Lifting it was his favorite pair of pants. A pair of worn out black pants that he usually wears on missions. He mentally face-palmed, why had not he checked here?

"Oh boy," Zephyr said to himself, "Going to have a long day tomorrow, _again."_

**A/N: Hehehe, Leanne is such a fan girl about Zephyr and his skirt.**

**I had gotten the idea from the "Christmas" Chapter, one of the mini dialogues from a 'battle' where Leanne complains about a skirt being too short, and Zephyr commenting, "Great, now we just need a trampoline."  
>This one sucked, I know, but tell me how you liked it.<strong>


End file.
